Accurate analog clipping control of an amplifier's output nodes is important for applications such as mixed signal codecs. Most prior art codecs are a combination of analog input and digital output. For example, one type of codec has an analog amplifier providing the analog input to a sigma-delta analog to digital (A/D) converter. When the analog signal corresponding to the maximum digital value of the A/D converter is less than the dynamic range of the amplifier, the A/D converter and a corresponding digital filter can overload. When the digital filter overloads, internal clipping mechanisms prevent wrap around of the digital signal. This creates a digital representation of a trapezoidal signal that contains harmonics with sufficient power to increase the FM modulation depth to undesirable levels.